Wolfsbane
by Becky Ao
Summary: Yixing menemukan sosok tampan itu saat malam dan hanya dia sendiri, dalam keadaan pingsan dan tak bebalut apapun selain jeans hitam. dan setelahnya ia dan Minseok malah kedatangan tamu tak diundang. sosok yang sama tampannya dengan orang yang Yixing temukan. dari situlah semuanya berawal, cinta, perjuangan, persahabatan, dan hal diluar nalar terjadi. /Sehun x Lay/Luhan x Xiumin/


**WOLFSBANE**

** Becky Ao**

**Ao Ayubi Becky**

**PRESENT**

**EXO FANFICTION Crack Pair**

**Sehun x Lay|Luhan x Minseok and others**

**Genre : Romance | Supernatural | Drama**

**Warning : ooc, tyepo, yaoi etc**

**Ost : EXO Heart Attack**

**| proloq |**

Namja manis dengan dimple itu menatap kagum pemandangan indah didepannya. Gunung hijau dan sebuah danau berair biru cerah yang berada dikaki gunung tersebut. Ditemani hangatnya matahari senja dan terpaan angin yang menyejukkan.

Senyum manis tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Tubuh yang bisa dikatakan mungil itu berdiri dibelakang pagar besi penghalang antar jurang curam dibawahnya.

"Yixing~." Sebuah suara yang ia sangat kenal, lalu berbalik dan mengangguk kecil kearah orang yang tak kalah manis darinya itu.

Namja manis itu tersenyum dan meletakkan dua mug berukuran sedang yang berisi teh hangat, juga dua piring _**Bundnernusstorte**_. Yixing menatap antusias roti berisi caramel dan kacang kenari cincang.

"Kapan kau membeli _**Bundnernusstorte**_ Minseok? Dan tidak mengajakku." Ujar Yixing sambil memutar bola matanya malas. Minseok hanya tersenyum "Paman Sam yang memberikannya padaku."

"Paman Sam datang? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Didalam bersama nenek."

Yixing mengangguk dan segera memakan rotinya "ini sangat lezat." Katanya dan kembali memakan roti khas dari Swiss itu.

Minseok terkekeh pelan "Hey, cepat habiskan makananmu. Setelah itu kita akan mengantar nenek ke-_**Zurich Airport**_."

Yixing menyeritkan keningnya "Nenek ingin pergi? Kemana?" dan segera ia menghentikan kegiatan makannya.

"Nenek ingin pergi ke China, bibi Yuan melahirkan." Minseok tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukit _**Beckiweg**_. "Huh? Tidakku sangka nenek masih peduli pada bibi Yuan." Sinis Yixing.

"Bagaimanapun bibi Yuan tidak bersalah, nenk saja yang terlalu egois." Bisik Minseok.

"AHAHAHA."

_**Wolfsbane**_

Yixing berada ditaman belakang saat ini, yah malam jam 8 waktu setempat. Dia bukan sedang ingin menyendiri kau paham dengan kata lain menenangkan diri? Bukan itu, apa yang sedang dilakukannya saat ini adalah menggerutu.

Menggerutu dengan aktivitasnya, menyiram bunga dan dimalam hari. Cukup aneh? Sebenarnya tidak terlalu sungguh. "Menyusahkan saja."

"Kenapa harus malam-malam seperti ini huh?"

"Kalau saja ini bukan permintaan nenek, aku tidak mau melakukannya. Huh sangat membuang waktu." Yixing terus menerus berbicara sendiri sampai, sebuah suara seperti benda jatuh terdengar dari balik pohon maple tak jauh darinya berdiri saat ini.

BUKKHH

Sontak Yixing berbalik, sedikit kebingunan dan takut. Pikirannya melayang-layang pada film horor yang ia lihat beberapa minggu lalu, film hantu asal negeri batik. Tetang seorang anak gadis yang selalu diikuti oleh sosok makhluk dengan balutan kain putih yang dipenuhi bercak darah dimana-mana.

SRAKK

SRAKK

Oke, Yixing benar-benar takut sekarang. Mata hazelnya menatap takut pada pohon yang memiliki semak-semak lebat dan cukup tinggi itu. Kakinya melangkah perlahan diatas tanah yang berbatu-batu kecil serta rumput.

TAP

TAP

Semakin dekat, namun Yixing tidak melihat apapun hanya gelap. Sebenarnya ada lampu taman dibeberapa sudut taman termasuk bawah pohon, tapi sekarang wilayang kota terkena pemadaman listrik bergilir maka dari itu kegelapan ada dimana-mana.

SREKK

SREKK

Terdengar lagi, cahaya rembulan sudah mulai nampak setelah ditutupi awan malam. Cukup terang untuk membantu pengelihatan Yixing dalam berjalan.

Entah kenapa hatinya jadi berdebar-debar, ada sedikit terbesit dibenaknya untuk berlari dan berteriak. Tapi ia takut, takut kalau sesuatu dibalik semak-semak itu binatang buas dan akan menerkamnya jika ia berteriak.

Yixing mengambil cangkul yang ada didekat kakinya. Untuk berjaga-jaga pastinya. Tetapi Yixing tiba-tiba berhenti saat mendengar langkah kaki diseret menuju kearahnya.

Tubuh Yixing menegang.

Tap

Tap

Semakin dekat

Rembulan kembali tertutup awan, hingga kembali gelap. Angin berhembus dengan kencang, dinginnya menusuk hingga ketulang.

**GREP**

Dalam sekejap Yixing sudah berada dalam pelukkan seseorang. Tubuh mungilnya merasa begitu hangat. Yixing hanya diam, antara sadar dan tidak. Sosok itu terjatuh dan langsung kehilangan kesadaran.

Saat itu juga, rembulan kembali menampakkan sinarnya. Dan Yixing tersadar sepenuhnya. Namja manis itu membelakkan matanya.

"Hey!" yixing menepuk-nepuk pipi namja tampan itu. Namun tidak mendapat respon, tentu saja bukankah dia pingsan? Yixing mengamati wajah tampan itu, dari rambut yang berwarna platina coklat, hidung mancung, alis yang cukup tebal, bibir tipis pink pucat, serta garis rahang yang sempurna. "Tampan." Batin Yixing.

Jemarinya menelusuri wajah tampan itu, dan mengelus pelan pipi namja itu. "Ehhh?" Yixing segera menarik jemarinya, rona merah menjalari wajahnya. Malu menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

WUSHHH

Yixing menggigil kedinginan, sepertinya akan turun hujan malam ini. Yixing melirik namja itu, lagi-lagi wajahnya merona apalagi saat melihat tubuh namja itu yang hanya berbalut jeans hitam dan menampakkan tubuh bagian atasnya yang ber-abs sempurna.

"Yixing?"

Ternyata itu Minseok, dibelakangnya dengan sebuah lentera ditangannya. "Minseok bantu aku." Kata Yixing lirih, mendengar itu Minseok segera menuju Yixing dan matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang namja tampan berada dalam rengkuhan Yixing.

"D-dia siapa?" Minseok tergagap, memandang Yixing dan namja itu bergantian. "Aku akan menceritakannya nanti, tapi bisakah kau membantuku membawa namja ini kedalam? Kurasa dia pingsan." Tanpa banyak bicara Minseok membantu Yixing memapah namja itu, cukup kesulitan walau mereka melakukannya berdua.

Yixing merebahkan namja itu diranjang dan menyelimuti namja itu. Setelah itu ia keluar menemui Minseok diruang makan.

"Jadi? Penjelasanmu?." Minseok melipat kedua tangannya didada. Yixing yang melihatnya mendengus, didudukkannya tubuhnya dikursi. "Aku menemukannya saat menyiram bunga tadi, dan dia pingsan." Penjelasan yang sangat singkat dan itu membuat Minseok kesal.

"Sudahlah~ kau bisa bertanya besok pada namja itu. Aku lapar dan cepatlah makan Minseok." Kata Yixing santai.

Saat tengah asik menyantap makan malam. Dua namja manis itu dikejutkan dengan suara ketukkan pintu yang begitu keras. Segera mereka menuju pintu.

Ceklk

Seorang namja tampan tengah menatap tajam mereka. Namja itu mengenakan jaket sport hitam biru dan celana jeans hitam, rambut red wine, Sangat manly bukan?

"Ma'af ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya Yixing, sementara Minseok menatap namja tampan itu tanpa berkedip. "Dimana Sehun?" katanya dingin.

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

_**Wolfsbane**_

Suara dari benturan sepatu hak tinggi itu menggema diseluruh ruangan besar, ruang keluarga. Kaki jenjang dengan kulit sekuning langsat itu terus melangkah hingga berhenti didebuah jendela besar berbentuk bulat yang menampakkan pemandangan laut lepas yang indah.

Yeoja bersurai dark violet itu tersenyum tipis saat mendengar suara pintu kaca yang dibuka secara kasar. Ia berbalik dan mendapati orang-orang yang sangat ia harapkan sudah berada didepannya.

Tatapan dingin, menusuk, dan lembut dari orang-orang itu dapat ia tangkap dari sorot mata ber-iris hijau tosca miliknya.

"Apa yang membuat kalian sudi datang ketempatku?" ujarnya berbasa basi. Dan itu hanya ditanggapi dengan diam. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Sebelum itu aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu Siwon. Apa yang kau takutkan selama ini akan terjadi." Perkataan itu sukses membuat Siwon, pemimpin kelompok itu terdiam. Sementara anggotanya yang lainhanya kebingungan.

"Sekuat apapun kau berusaha, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menghalanginya."

Saat angin berhembus masuk lewat jendela besar itu, saat itu juga sosok cantik itu menghilang dibawa angin.

_**Wolfsbane**_

"H-hyung! Se-sehun dia, dia ada ditempat itu."

"Mwo!"

"Dia juga bersama Luhan."

.

.

.

"Sial! Ada begitu banyak bunga _**Wolfsbane**_ disini."

"A-aku tidak tahan."

.

.

.

.

A/N : Entahlah~ aku tidak yakin sebenarnya dengan fanfict ini. Aku minta ma'af jika ada banyak tyepo, aku hanya terlalu malas untuk meng-edit. -_-

Aku tidak terlalu bersemangat untuk membuat fanfict dengan cast XiuHan/LuMin. Semua tentang Luhan terus menghantuiku, tapi aku tidak terlalu kecewa dengan keputusannya. Aku sangat mendukung, karena ia terbebas dari nekara tiruan (SM Entr)

**Berminat?**

**Maka Review oke?**

**Don't Siders pleasee~**

**By : Becky Ao**


End file.
